beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network
A product of Ted Turner's vast empire (since merged into TimeWarner), Cartoon Network was a showcase channel for Hanna-Barbera's extensive archive of classic animation. It became an instant powerhouse for cable in the 1990s, airing both older and new cartoons. The newer projects led to pioneering shows in their own right, amongst them Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls and Samurai Jack, the latter leading to two original Star Wars: Clone Wars mini-series. Cartoon Network eventually expanded itself with greater amounts of original content, soon shuffling its "vintage" animation to a new channel, "Boomerang". New programming blocks such as Toonami, "Miguzi" and "Adult Swim" aimed more towards early-teen and adult animation fans, and helped to bring in a new lease on life for the anime movement. In 1998, the Toonami block broadcast the final five episodes of season two of Beast Wars, a welcome development since otherwise American fans would not have seen them for many months and would have been vulnerable to spoilers from dirty Canadians. In 2002, Cartoon Network revived He-Man for all of ten minutes, and also turned their heads towards Transformers, airing all three "seasons" of the Unicron Trilogy. Near the end of the 2000s, they served as producers and distributors of Transformers Animated, which featured many of the talents who brought Cartoon Network some of their bigger action-cartoons like Teen Titans and Ben 10. Unfortunately, Cartoon Network has a nasty habit of moving Transformers shows to early morning "death slots," before most of the target audience (yannow, kids) were awake and/or getting ready for school. While this didn't have much of an impact on the Unicron Trilogy because the shows had 52 pre-planned episodes from the get-go, Transformers Animated suffered from almost-nonexistent advertising and the dreaded early morning "death slot". While this was only one of the many factors that led to Transformers Animated's untimely ending, Cartoon Network certainly contributed to the show's cancellation. Cartoon Network TOO, Cartoon Network Europe and Cartoon Network Brazil have the broadcast rights to Prime. Cartoon Network is the home of the new Robots in Disguise cartoon since the Hub Network has been reworked into Discovery Family. Let's hope they treat it better than they treated Transformers Animated... although the decision to put the series in the prestigious Saturday morning 6:30 AM timeslot probably doesn't bode well. International Cartoon Networks in Australia and the UK and Ireland also air the program. Cartoon Network Japan has rerun a number of Transformers series over the years, including Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers, Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers 2010 and Beast Wars Returns. They also were the first station in Japan to air all three episodes of "The Rebirth", which before then had only ever been seen as laserdisc and DVD bonus content. Gallery logo Cartoon_Network_1992_logo.jpg|Cartoon Network first logo (October 1, 1992 - June 14, 2004). Cartoon_Network_2004_logo.jpg|Cartoon Network second logo (June 14, 2004 - May 28, 2010) Shows Adventure_Time.jpg|''Adventure Time'' The_Amazing_World_of_Gumball.jpg|''The Amazing World of Gumball'' Regular_Show.jpg|''Regular Show'' Uncle_Grandpa.jpg|''Uncle Grandpa'' Steven_Universe.jpg|''Steven Universe'' Ben_10.jpg|''Ben 10'' Ben 10- Alien Force.jpg|"Ben 10: Alien Force" Ben 10- Ultimate Alien.jpg|"Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" Ben 10- Omniverse.jpg|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' Ben_10_Reboot.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot) Generator_Rex.jpg|''Generator Rex'' BeyWheelz.jpg|''BeyWheelz'' BeyWarriors- BeyRaiderz.jpg|''BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz'' Class_of_3000.jpg|''Class of 3000'' Beyblade- Metal Fusion.jpg|''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' Beyblade- Metal Masters.jpg|''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' Beyblade- Metal Fury.jpg|''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' Beyblade- Shogun Steel.jpg|''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' My_Gym_Partner's_a_Monkey.jpg|''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' Lego_Nexo_Knights.jpg|''Lego Nexo Knights'' Mixels.jpg|''Mixels'' We_Bare_Bears.jpg|''We Bare Bears'' The_Powerpuff_Girls.jpg|''The Powerpuff Girls'' The_Powerpuff_Girls_2016_Reboot.jpg|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (Reboot) Mighty_Magiswords.jpg|''Mighty Magiswords'' Tenkai_Knights.jpg|''Tenkai Knights'' Transformers- Robots in Disguise 2015.jpg|''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' OK_K.O.!_Lakewood_Plaza_Turbo.jpg|''OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo'' Pokémon_Indigo_League.jpg|''Pokémon Indigo League'' Pokémon:_Adventures_in_the_Orange_Islands.jpg|''Pokemon: Adventures in the Orange Islands'' Pokémon:_The_Johto_Journeys.jpg|''Pokemon: The Johto Journeys'' Pokémon:_Johto_League_Champions.jpg|''Pokémon: Johto League Champions'' Pokémon:_Master_Quest.jpg|''Pokémon: Master Quest'' Pokemon:_Advanced.jpg|''Pokémon: Advanced'' Pokémon:_Advanced_Challenge.jpg|''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' Pokémon:_Advanced_Battle.jpg|''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' Pokémon:_Battle_Frontier.jpg|''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' Pokémon:_Diamond_&_Pearl.jpg|''Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl'' Pokémon DP- Battle Dimension.jpg|''Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension'' Pokémon DP- Galactic Battles.jpg|''Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles'' Pokémon DP- Sinnoh League Victors.jpg|''Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors'' Pokémon_Chronicles.jpg|''Pokémon Chronicles'' Pokemon:_Black_&_White.jpg|''Pokémon: Black & White'' Pokémon BW- Rival Destinies.jpg|''Pokémon BW: Rival Destinies'' Pokémon BW- Adventures in Unova and Beyond.jpg|''Pokémon BW: Adventures in Unova and Beyond'' Pokémon BW- Adventures in Unova.jpg|''Pokémon BW: Adventures in Unova'' Pokémon The Seires- XY.jpg|''Pokémon the Series: XY'' Pokémon XY- Kalos Quest.jpg|''Pokémon XY: Kalos Quest'' Pokémon The Series- XYZ.jpg|''Pokémon the Series: XYZ'' Teen_Titans_Go!.jpg|''Teen Titans Go!'' The_Tom_and_Jerry_Show_2014_TV_series.jpg|''The Tom and Jerry Show'' The_Looney_Tunes_Show_2011.jpg|''The Looney Tunes Show'' Zixx.jpg|''Zixx'' Zatch_Bell!.jpg|''Zatch Bell!'' YuYu_Hakusho.jpg|''YuYu Hakusho'' Yu-Gi-Oh!_5D's.jpg|''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' Yu-Gi-Oh!_GX.jpg|''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' Yu-Gi-Oh!.jpg|''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Totally_Spies.jpg|''Totally Spies'' Thundercats_2011.jpg|''Thundercats'' (Reboot) ReBoot.jpg|''ReBoot'' Pink_Panther_and_Pals.jpg|''Pink Panther and Pals'' Transformers- Armada.jpg|''Transformers: Armada'' Transformers- Energon.jpg|"Transformers: Energon" Transformers- Cyberton.jpg|"Transformers: Cybertron Beast Wars Transformers.jpg|''Beast Wars: Transformers'' Transformers- Animated.jpg|''Transformers: Animated'' Lego Ninjago- Masters of Spinjitzu.jpg|''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Zoids- Chaotic Century.jpg|''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' Zoids- Guardian Force.jpg|''Zoids: Guardian Force'' Zoids- New Century Zero.jpg|''Zoids: New Century Zero'' Zoids- Fuzors.jpg|''Zoids: Fuzors'' Star Wars- The Clone Wars 2008.jpg|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Seasons 1 - 5)'' Star Wars Clone Wars 2003.jpg|''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' Wabbit, A Looney Tunes Production.jpg|''Wabbit, A Looney Tunes Production'' Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg|''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.jpg|''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' Bunnicula.jpg|''Bunnicula'' The Bob Clampett Show.jpg|''The Bob Clampett Show'' Shaun the Sheep.jpg|''Shaun the Sheep'' Chowder.jpg|''Chowder'' Out of Jimmy's Head.jpg|''Out of Jimmy's Head'' Winx Club.jpg|''Winx Club'' (Season 1 only; later moved to Nickelodeon from 2011-2015) External links *cartoonnetwork.com *Cartoon Network at Wikipedia Category:Networks